Horror of the Haunted
by kiokukaiba
Summary: Gozaburo is dead, right? Using a deal with the Shadow Realm, he returns to kidnap Seto to help an ancient priest perform a ritual. Will the yami's rescue Seto before it's too late? --Complete--
1. He's back

Horror of The Haunted Chapter One: He's Back This is the first fic that I ever wrote, and the second fic that I have posted here on fanfiction.net. It is written in script form, but is a very nice story. The chapters are longer than those of "Love is a Battlefield." Please enjoy this story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I own only the plot and nothing else.  
  
`It is early morning at the Kaiba Mansion. All is quiet. Mokuba and Seto were both safely tucked away beneath their sheets...`  
  
(church bells are heard ringing when the clock strikes 12:00)  
  
Seto: (wakes up suddenly) What was that? (more church bells are heard) Church bells? I've never been able to hear them from my bedroom. Maybe I'm tired. That's it, I'm tired!  
  
(Seto squirms back under the covers and begins to drift off to sleep, when another disturbing noise arouses him)  
  
Unknown Voice: Nooo!!!!! Ahhhhh!!!!!  
  
Seto: What was that?!?! (turns toward the window) It came from over there!!!  
  
(Seto slowly climbs out of bed, opens the window, and looks out. To his relief, there was no one outside. There was only a clear view of Kaiba Corporation)  
  
Seto: Nothings there. I really need to get some sle-?!?!  
  
(heavy breathing is heard from the doorway. Seto turns around and finds that a shadowy figure stands just beyond the door.)  
  
  
  
`The shadowy figure stood still. Nothing seemed to move. It was approximately 30 seconds, and then the eerie form ran to Seto and gave him a hug.`  
  
Shadowy Figure: (stops hugging Seto) Are you okay nii-sama? I heard a scream.  
  
Seto: Mokuba?!?! (turns on a light and reveals that the mysterious form was the little Kaiba brother) You heard the scream too?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah!!! What did you scream for nii-sama? Did something scare you?  
  
Seto: (walks over to the window again) I didn't scream Mokuba.Someone out there did. There were bells.Did you hear the bells?  
  
Mokuba: You must mean the church bells. They were scary nii-sama! (looks out the window in the same direction as Seto) Kaiba Corporation.Are you saying that the scream came from that direction?  
  
Seto: That's what I'm thinking. I don't like this.Church bells, screams.And maybe even Kaiba Corp. What on Earth is going on?!?!?!  
  
  
  
`Seto shut the window. The clock showed 12:30`  
  
Seto: (faces Mokuba) We should get some sleep. Go back to bed; we can talk about this in the morning.  
  
Mokuba: Seto.(looks at the floor) I'm afraid. Can't I please sleep with you tonight?  
  
Seto: Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: Please Seto?  
  
Seto: Only tonight.  
  
Mokuba: (hugs Seto) You're the best big brother ever!!!  
  
`Both boys snuggle together in Seto's bed, feeling safe now. At 3:00 in the morning, Seto awoke once more.`  
  
Seto: (sits up in bed) Man, I need something to drink.  
  
`Seto walks down the hall, down the stairs, soon arriving at the kitchen.`  
  
Seto: (after chugging a glass of water) Ahh.much better. (he hears floor boards creaking) Huh?!?! (walks into the living room) Hello? Is anyone there? (floor boards creak again, but the sound is closer to him now) Hello? H-h-hello? Hello?! Hello?!?!  
  
  
  
`Seto was in a panic. Someone, or something, was coming toward him.Seto was too afraid to move.`  
  
Seto: (shivering with fear) P-please, I don't want any trouble. Just tell me who you are and what you want from me!  
  
Mysterious Voice: (Eerie and low) I'm the one who took you in, clothed you, even fed you then. I taught you, taught you, all day long, and some things that I did were wrong. I hit you, beat you everyday, you hated me in every way. You pushed me out, to take revenge, out the window to my end.  
  
`It was coming from all over the room.no telling where he was.`  
  
Seto: (sweating profusely) I know who you are!!! Stay away from me and Mokuba!!! I mean it!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
`Suddenly, the lights came on. Seto couldn't see the man that he had despised throughout his childhood. The lights soon went off again, enclosing the room in great darkness once more. Feeling afraid and vulnerable, Seto ran into the kitchen. There was a problem.`  
  
Seto: Where's the knife?!?! It was here a little while ago! Unless.Oh No!!! (evil laughter is heard as Seto ran back into the living room) Why me?!?! (he stops running and begins to back up to a wall, but he runs into a person instead) Gozaburo.You can't be here, you're dead.  
  
Gozaburo: What a surprise! (puts his arm around Seto's chest, to hold him, and puts the knife up to Seto's neck) You remembered me Seto. You were young when you murdered me.  
  
Seto: If you died two years ago, then why can I feel you?  
  
Gozaburo: I made a deal with the Shadow Realm. Say goodbye to Mokuba, young Seto, because I plan to take you back with me!!! 


	2. Mokuba gets help

Horror of The Haunted Chapter two: Mokuba Gets Help  
  
I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed chapter one. Some people may not know who Gozaburo is. He is not a character that I made up. If you want to know more about him, look up Gozaburo Kaiba on a search engine. Please enjoy chapter 2 of Horror of the Haunted!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I only own the plot of this story! Thanks!!!  
  
`Seto begins to struggle, trying to get free of Gozaburo's grip.`  
  
Gozaburo: Hahaha.You're not helping yourself. If you keep this up getting your neck sliced up!  
  
Mokuba: (standing at the bottom of the stairs) Seto! I'll save you nii- sama! (begins to run viciously toward Gozaburo)  
  
Seto: Mokuba, you idiot!!! What do you think you're doing?!?! (Mokuba stopped running) You can end up getting me killed, or worse, you could get yourself killed!  
  
Mokuba: (eyes fill with tears) But Seto, I only want to help you! You know what Gozaburo did to you nii-sama, you don't stand a chance!  
  
Seto: (the knife gets closer to his neck) Mokuba.Go back to bed. If something does happen, I don't want you to see it.  
  
  
  
`Mokuba turned toward the stairs and began to go back to bed, just as his brother had instructed. Mokuba was crying, for he knew that he may never see his big brother again.`  
  
Mokuba: (half-way up the stairs he stops, but he keeps his back turned toward Seto and Gozaburo) I love you nii-sama.  
  
Seto: Goodbye Mokuba. Take care of yourself. I love you!!  
  
Mokuba: (eyes widen) Goodbye? (turns around and runs toward his brother) Nii-sama! (he watches in horror, as Gozaburo vanishes with his brother) Don't leave me Seto!!! You promised you would never leave me!!! (begins to cry hysterically)  
  
`Sadly, Mokuba cries himself to sleep. The young boy woke up at ten in the morning.`  
  
Mokuba: (glares at the spot where Gozaburo once stood) I'll save you nii- sama.But I'm gonna need some help!  
  
  
  
`Considering the fact that Seto Kaiba is supposed to be the main character of this story, the scene changes to the lonely, dark Shadow Realm.`  
  
Seto: (nearly stunned) This is the Shadow Realm?  
  
Gozaburo: (lets go of Seto, and puts the knife away) Yes. I was asked to bring you here. In return, I will never have to go back to.well, you know.that place that bad people go when they die.  
  
`Seto couldn't help but smile. Gozaburo had gone to.you know.and better yet, Gozaburo was afraid to go back there. Seto liked the presence of his fear.`  
  
Gozaburo: (smiled menacingly) You won't be smiling when you see what the Shadow Realm has in store for you! Hahahahaha!!!  
  
`Seto shuddered at his adoptive father's laughter. He was terrified, as Gozaburo lead him through the Shadow Realm.He could only wonder what his fate was going to be.`  
  
  
  
`As the scene switches back to the realm of the mortals, Mokuba is seen running toward the Game Shop. As he reaches his destination, he doesn't even bother to slow down, he just ran right in.`  
  
Granpa: (a bit startled by the sudden noise) Oh, um.May I help you?  
  
Mokuba: Where's Yugi?  
  
Granpa: Yugi!!!  
  
Yugi: (from far away) Yeah, Granpa?!  
  
Granpa: Mokuba's here! I think he needs your help again!  
  
`There is a lot of noise, as Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Te'a, and Bakura all make there way to the front of the shop.`  
  
Joey: Let me guess, Kaiba went and got himself kidnapped again.  
  
Mokuba: It's worse this time!!! Gozaburo took him to the Shadow Realm!!!  
  
Bakura: Gozaburo Kaiba?  
  
Tristan: (confused, as always) hasn't he been dead for, like, two years?  
  
Mokuba: Yes, he has.  
  
  
  
`It took Mokuba around ten minutes to tell everyone all that he knew about the situation. All of the teens could tell that Mokuba was afraid and needed comforting. He was shaking constantly.`  
  
Te'a: It'll be okay Mokuba. You just need to calm down. We'll rescue Kaiba from the Shadow Realm, and teach Gozaburo a lesson! We are all friends here! (everyone rolled their eyes, except for Yugi, and prepared for a "friendship" speech) If friends work together, they ca-  
  
Mokuba: (interrupting her completely) Te'a?  
  
Te'a: Yes Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: Spare us.  
  
`As Te'a began to mutter rude comments, Yami Yugi came out of the Millennium Puzzle.`  
  
Yugi: What's wrong Yami?  
  
Joey: Yeah, what gives?  
  
Yami Yugi: If Seto Kaiba stays in the Shadow Realm past 12:00 in the morning, than we will never be able to get him back! 


	3. Yami Remembers

Horror of The Haunted Chapter 3: Yami Remembers  
  
**I'm sorry that I took so long to post!! I was very busy. Anyway, here's the next chapter to "Horror of the Haunted"! It is called 'Yami Remembers.' Enjoy and review!!!**  
  
***Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters! I only own the plot of this story!  
  
  
  
`At Yami Yugi's words, everyone starred. They were puzzled and confused. Yami Yugi had his eyes closed tightly and he was beginning to sweat.`  
  
Yugi: (in disbelief) You mean that if we don't get to Kaiba before midnight, then he'll be trapped in the Shadow Realm forever?!?!  
  
Yami Yugi: (slowly opens his eyes and looks at the floor) Yes, young one. You see, the Shadow Realm is linked to ancient Egypt.  
  
Mokuba: (looks worried) Seto's been looking up a lot of stuff about ancient Egypt recently. In his sleep last night, he was muttering something about Pharaoh's and Priest's.  
  
Joey: (anxious) Whoa.Ya think dat has somethin' ta do with what happened dis mornin'?  
  
Yami Yugi: It does, Joey. It's hard to explain the reason that Kaiba was sent to the Shadow Realm, though.  
  
Bakura: (curious) You could at least try to tell us the reason. We may be able to comprehend a few details.  
  
Yami Yugi: (nervous) It has a lot to do with his past.  
  
  
  
`No one could believe Yami Yugi. They all knew that Kaiba had a bad past, but was it bad enough to get him trapped in the Shadow Realm? Mokuba was , perhaps, the most confused in the bunch.`  
  
Mokuba: (stares at Yami Yugi) I know my brother better than anyone. Nothing in his past had anything to do with the Shadow Realm!  
  
Yami Yugi: (smiles at Mokuba) Then I guess you don't know your brother as well as you think you do.  
  
`The whole gang gasps. They can't believe what Yami Yugi is saying. As Mokuba recovers from his shock, he manages to speak up.`  
  
Mokuba: (angry) I've known Seto since I was born!!!  
  
Yami Yugi: (calm) Yes, but I've known Seto since I was the Prince of the Amenhotep Dynasty! That was five-thousand years ago!  
  
  
  
`Everyone listened to Yami Yugi. Now back to the Shadow Realm. Gozaburo stops walking, and forces Seto down on his knees.`  
  
Seto: (looks around) What are you making me kneel for? (looks straight ahead and sees a solid-gold altar with a blessed ankh on the front) An altar? Gozaburo, what's going on? Why am I here?  
  
`Note: The blessed ankh is an important symbol of ancient Egypt. It means "life", and was put on jewelry and in tombs.`  
  
Gozaburo: (starring at the altar) Shh!!! Just listen to the priest.  
  
Seto: (swallows hard) Priest?  
  
`At these words, a man walks up to the altar. He has a flowing cape and an Egyptian headpiece, not a turban. The rest was clearly ancient clothing, with large gems and gold.`  
  
Seto: (in great shock) He.He looks like.Like me!!!  
  
  
  
`Seto couldn't help but be amazed as his ancient look-alike chanted a spell in Egyptian. The Egyptians voice was soft, and his eyes were solid blue. Seto became tense, as the Egyptian priest stopped chanting and looked him in the eyes. The solid blue color made it feel as if the priest were looking through his soul.`  
  
Egyptian priest: Greetings young one. I am Seto, the high priest of the Amenhotep Dynasty. (he stepped away from the altar, and stood right in front of Seto Kaiba)  
  
Seto: (nervous) My name is Seto Kaiba.  
  
Egyptian Seto: (slightly smiles) Yes. You are my reincarnation. You live in the town of Domino, correct?  
  
Seto: Yes.  
  
Egyptian Seto: The Pharaoh is there, correct?  
  
Seto: Pharaoh? You mean Yami Yugi.Yes. He usually stays inside the Millennium Puzzle though.  
  
Egyptian Seto: Than it's final. At midnight, the Millennium Puzzle will be mine!!!!! Mwahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
  
  
`Back at the Game Shop, Yugi and the others began to get impatient as they waited for Yami Yugi to explain his choice of words. They all got excited when Yami Yugi began to clear his throat.`  
  
Yami Yugi: I guess you're all wondering what I meant when I said I've known Seto for five-thousand years. You see, Seto Kaiba is the reincarnation of an ancient Egyptian priest named Seto. Egyptian Seto was a favored mage when I was the prince. Strange voice: The high priest at the time was named Heishen, and he was a very evil man.  
  
`Everyone turned to see who had joined in on the story, and were surprised to find out that it was Yami Bakura.`  
  
Yami Bakura: Using the Millennium Rod, he stormed the palace and killed the Queen and Pharaoh. Seto was by his side the whole time, looking for the Millennium Puzzle. When Yami became the Pharaoh, Seto became the high priest. 


	4. Into The Darkness

Horror of The Haunted Chapter Four: Into The Darkness **************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Hey everyone! I' am SOOO sorry for the extended delay! I have been working on my other fic! Well, anyway, here is chapter four to: Horror of the Haunted! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.  
  
For: Sm-candy. Thank you for your support!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
'Yugi and the others listened closely as Yami Bakura told the story of Egyptian Seto.'  
  
Joey: (stands up and scratches his head) I don't get it. Why do we only have 'til midnight ta get Kaiba back?  
  
Yami Yugi: (with a look of content) Well, since Seto Kaiba is the reincarnation of Egyptian Seto, then Egyptian Seto can use the Midnight Ritual in order to gain control of Seto Kaiba's body and return to the Mortal Realm.  
  
Yugi: (a look of confidence spreads over him as he stands to face his Yami) Then we'll just have to go to the Shadow Realm and save Kaiba!  
  
'Mokuba, Tristan, Te'a, Joey, and Bakura all smiled as their hopes went up.'  
  
Yami Bakura: (waves his finger at them) Only those with strong minds or lots of experience can go to the Shadow Realm without fainting.  
  
Yami Yugi: That means that only Yami Bakura and I can go.  
  
  
  
'It was dark. That was all that Seto Knew about the Shadow Realm. He was chained to, what seemed like, an imaginary wall.'  
  
Seto: (staring into the darkness) Midnight.what could they possibly be planning for midnight? (smiles) This reminds me of when I got trapped in the virtual reality game.  
  
'Seto began to absentmindedly look around, what he assumed to be, a room. Close by him, he spotted a familiar white circle hanging on the non- existent wall.'  
  
Seto: (big eyes) A clock? (smirks) Now THAT is simply ridiculous. Wait a minute.midnight huh. I guess that they want me to count down to. (laughs) How can I be afraid of something I don't know?  
  
'Seto tenses as Egyptian Seto comes into his view.'  
  
Egyptian Seto: (smiling evilly) Then why don't I tell you your fate.  
  
  
  
'Egyptian Seto Kneeled in front of his stubborn captive.'  
  
Seto: (raises an eyebrow) My fate? (Chuckles) Very funny. Now unchain me!  
  
Egyptian Seto: (sighs) Poor child.you have no idea what you're in for.  
  
Seto: (puzzled) What I'm in for? Why don't you tell me then?  
  
'The ancient one stood and took a deep breath to begin his lecture.'  
  
Egyptian Seto: As you know, you are my reincarnation. You are, as you know, with me in the Shadow Realm. (Pulls out the Millennium Rod) See this? (Seto nods) I want all of the Millennium Items!  
  
Seto: (rolls eyes) Oh God.you and a billion others.  
  
Egyptian Seto: (glaring) SHUT UP!!! (Seto's eyes are huge) At midnight tonight, I will use your body to return to the Mortal Realm! Posing as you, I will acquire ALL of the Millennium Items! You will be trapped in the Shadow Realm.FOREVER!!!  
  
  
  
'Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura prepared to leave the Turtle Game Shop and head into the ebony depths of the Shadow Realm.'  
  
Yugi: (tear-filled eyes) Yami.please be careful.  
  
Yami Yugi: (smiles at his light) Don't worry young one. We'll enter the Shadow Realm and rescue the elder Kaiba with time to spare.  
  
Bakura: DON'T LEAVE ME!!!  
  
'Everyone quickly looks in Bakura's direction and see something unexpected. Bakura had run over to, and was now tightly hugging, Yami Bakura.'  
  
Bakura: (looks up at Yami Bakura with puppy-dog eyes) Don't leave Yami! I'll get picked on!  
  
Yami Bakura: (gently stroking his light's hair) It will be okay. Like the Pharaoh said, We'll be back before midnight (winks).  
  
'Bakura released his Yami as a large black hole appeared on the wall.'  
  
Yami Yugi: Alright tomb robber, it's time to put our differences aside. We have to rescue Seto Kaiba before midnight.  
  
  
  
'Yugi and Bakura sadly waved goodbye as they watched their brave Yami's disappear into the darkness. As Te'a stood up, everyone gave her their attention.'  
  
Te'a: (clasps her hands together; Mokuba clenches his fists) Listen everyone. We know that they will make it back (Mokuba is no longer on the couch). We all share a special bond (you hear something from the kitchen). That bond is called friendsh-AHHHH!!!  
  
'Everyone watches (half in horror, half in relief) as Mokuba does some strange (but cute) battle call and tackles Te'a to the floor, holding a knife to her throat.'  
  
Mokuba: SHUT UP!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELLL YOU?!?! IF YOU DO IT AGAIN, IT'S ALL OVER FOR YOU!!! GOT IT?!?!  
  
'All of the others, except Yugi, begin to try and get the little fur ball off of Te'a.'  
  
Yugi: (thinking) Please hurry Yami.I don't think that Mokuba can last much longer!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
I hoped that you liked chapter 4!!!!! The next chapter will be the last! I'm going to have to fit the entire Shadow Realm conspiracy in it!!! Well, so long for the moment! Don't forget to review! 


	5. All In His Head?

Horror of the Haunted Chapter five: All In Your Head?  
  
This chapter took a little while to think of and write. (I'm sick at the moment) Yes, this is the FINAL chapter of Horror of the Haunted. The genre has been changed from horror/mystery to horror/humor because of a little part of this chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed reading "Horror of the Haunted."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.  
  
******************************************* 'A soft white light appeared and disappeared as Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura entered the Shadow Realm.'  
  
Yami Yugi: (looks at a watch that Yugi gave him) According to this circular device, it is 6:30 in the evening.  
  
Yami Bakura: (look of despair) OH NO!!! I've missed my favorite show!  
  
Yami Yugi: (backhands Yami Bakura) No, you moron! We only have 5 1/2 hours left until Seto is trapped in the Shadow Realm forever!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: (just now realizing that) Oh yeah...(distorted look) wait a minute...Since when do you call him Seto?  
  
'The pharaoh just began walking away, so the tomb robber took the hint and followed. There were many things about the Shadow Realm. One of those was the fact that everything looked the same.'  
  
Yami Bakura: (taps Yami's shoulder) There's someone to your right.  
  
Yami Yugi: (stops walking and turns to the right) You're correct, Yami Bakura. (looks toward the shadowed form) who's there?  
  
'The person, or creature, began to make its way toward the two yamis.'  
  
  
  
'Yami Yugi glared and tightened his fists as the shadow approached. Yami Bakura wasn't the slightest bit worried, and showed this by folding his arms across his chest.'  
  
Yami Yugi: (gasps) It's you.  
  
Egyptian Seto: (disgusted look) Well that sure wasn't the nicest greeting I've received.  
  
Yami Yugi: (glares) Where's Seto?!  
  
Egyptian Seto: (snickers) I'm right here. Can't you see me?  
  
Yami Yugi: (frustrated) Not you, Seto KAIBA!  
  
Egyptian Seto: (smiles playfully) Seto Kaiba? I don't know who you're talking about.  
  
'Yami Bakura, who has been watching the whole thing, starts to get VERY annoyed and decides to take matters into his own hands.'  
  
Yami Bakura: (whips out a knife) Take THAT!!! (plunges the sharp blade into the priests chest)  
  
'Yami Bakura quickly moved out of the way as deep-crimson blood spewed onto the unseen floor. The priest fell to his knees with a hand over his wound, screaming loudly in great pain. Yami Bakura simply glared and walked away. Yami Yugi followed close behind.'  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura: (in an "I know everything" voice) And THAT, boys and girls, is why violence is ALWAYS the answer (smiles).  
  
Yami Yugi: (sarcastically) Ha, ha, ha...  
  
'Both yamis stop walking when they hear a familiar voice no too far away...'  
  
Yami Bakura: (holds finger to his lips) Shhh! Listen...  
  
Voice: (very faint) I'm tired and hungry and my head hurts, my (big eyes) BUTT hurts (normal eyes), I'm cold, and worst of all, I have a terrible wedgie that's headin' North! (giggles) Butts...(giggles again. His eyes get huge when he realizes what he just said) Whoa...now I'm acting drunk...  
  
'Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi are still laughing about the wedgie.'  
  
Yami Yugi: (smiles) Strange enough, that's Kaiba! (looks at his watch. Stops laughing) Holy CRAP!! Forget the whole butt thing, it's already 11:30!!  
  
'The Pharaoh and the tomb robber begin to charge in the direction of the young CEO's voice. Even though they still had a pretty good amount of time left, they would still have to free Kaiba of his bindings.'  
  
  
  
'Seto Kaiba was bored out of his mind. The hours seemed to go by slower in the Shadow Realm than they did at his office.'  
  
Seto: (moving his feet) I guess that no one's coming. (whiney voice) I wanna go home and be with my brother. I miss Kaiba Corporation and Kaiba Land and-  
  
Yami Bakura: (rolls eyes) Squirt some tears, why dontchya?!  
  
Seto: (looks up and sees the two Egyptians come toward him) About time!! Now get over here and unchain me!  
  
'They obediently begin to make their way over to the brunette, but were both stopped by kicks to their ankles.'  
  
Yami Yugi: (quickly stands) You again?!?!  
  
'Egyptian Seto was now standing in front of his young reincarnation. Blood had stained the clothes on his punctured chest.'  
  
Egyptian Seto: (smirks) You only have five minutes left! It's all over now, Pharaoh! I can't be destroyed, I am merely a spirit!  
  
'Gozaburo entered the room and began to fight off Yami Bakura as Egyptian Seto did the same with Yami Yugi. Seto Kaiba kept his eyes on the clock. One minute.'  
  
Seto: (practically moaning the words) Help me...I beg you...Mokuba...Mokuba needs me...I'm dizzy...colors...the colors are gone...everything is black...and white...(no one is fighting anymore. They could only watch as Seto Kaiba lost his soul) It's over...It's over...It's-  
  
'Seto Kaiba went silent as his world became eternally black...'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'...Seto Kaiba tossed and turned violently in his sleep...he woke up screaming, "MOKUBA!" Sweat drenched his sheets and he was panting heavily. Mokuba, who was terrified, came running as his name was called.'  
  
Mokuba: (out of breath) What's the matter nii-sama?  
  
Seto: (sigh of relief) Nothing, little guy. Just a bad dream, that's all.  
  
Mokuba: (smiles) Then how 'bout I sleep WITH you. Wouldn't that make you feel better?  
  
'Seto's eyes widen at the near-repeat of his dream. He nods in agreement anyway, then stares at his sweat-soaked bed.'  
  
Seto: We'll have to sleep on the floor though (smiles).  
  
'The two brothers get settled on the floor, and slowly fall asleep...neither boy took notice of the church bells ringing outside...nor did they see their horrid step-father watching his sons from the doorway...'  
  
THE END??????????? **********************************************  
  
Did ya like the ending??? I thought that it would be interesting...well, that's it...for now...Rate and Review!!!!! 


End file.
